Karin and The Magic World
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Karin yang merasa kesepian tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah pintu menuju negeri ajaib, apa yang akan terjadi kemudian?


Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin ; Kamichama Karin chu by Koge Sensei

Claimer : Karin and The Magic World made by Karin Edcoustic (Vea-chan)

Genre : little romance-little friendship-hurt/comfort

Rated : T

Pairing : Karin X Kazune

Chara : Karin Hanazono ; Kazune Kujo ; Kazusa Kujo ; Michiru Nishikiori ; Himeka ; Imiyon ; Jin Kuga ; Yuki Sakurai

Summary : Karin yang merasa kesepian tanpa sengaja menemukan pintu menuju sebuah negeri ajaib, dan dari peristiwa itulah petualangannya dimulai

Warning : Gaje! OOC! Au! dll

~Karin and The Magic World~

Hujan turun deras pada hari itu. Karin hanya bisa memperhatikan orang-orang yang kehujanan dari kamarnya. Tampak sepi di rumahnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang menemaninya. Dia baru pindah kemarin, tapi bibinya sudah harus sibuk bekerja. Tak satupun orang yang ia kenal di sana.

Karin lalu melamun, _'Andaikan ada seorang Peri yang mengantarku ke sebuah dunia ajaib. Dia lalu menemaniku bermain di sana. Aku pun lalu bertemu dengan seorang Pangeran yang baik hati.'_

_'Hahaha… mengkhayal apa aku ini? Hal seperti itu tak mungkin terjadi pada diriku…'_ Karin _lalu_ meneteskan air matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian. Orang tuanya sudah pergi ke alam yang berbeda.

Tiba-tiba, munculah seekor burung kecil berwarna putih seputih salju. Dia _lalu _mendekati Karin. Karin _lalu_ memperhatikan burung itu.

"Halo, burung kecil. Apa kau tersesat? Apa kau terpisah dengan kawananmu? Apa kau juga merasakan kesepian seperti aku?" tanya Karin.

Burung itu kemudian menarik lengan baju Karin dengan paruhnya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke suatu tempat? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi" kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

Burung itu _lalu_ terbang dan menunjukkan sebuah pintu yang ada di dekat lemari kamar Karin.

"Se.. Sebuah pintu? Bagaimana mungkin? Padahal kemarin tidak ada pintu di sini."

Karena sangat penasaran, Karin lalu membuka pintu itu. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sesuatu yang sangat ajaib di tempat itu. Karin kemudian masuk ke sana, burung itu pun_ lalu_ mengikuti Karin.

Plash! Ajaib, burung itu berubah menjadi seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Ia mempunyai telinga kelinci –aneh ya?- berambut kuning panjang dan bermata biru. Tampak manis sekali.

Karin sangat kaget melihat perubahan itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku juga sama sepertimu walaupun ada beberapa perbedaan. Kenalkan aku Kazusa."

"A.. Aku Karin.. Karin Hanazono… Tempat apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Karin

"Ini adalah sebuah magic world. Tempat ini akan muncul apabila seseorang yang kesepian berkhayal mengenai tempat ini." Jawabnya.

_'Apa aku masih melamun ya?'_ tanya Karin dalam hati. Dia lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Auw!*&%^%$#!" jeritnya

"Kenapa kau cubit pipimu? Semua ini nyata kok, kau tidak sedang bermimpi." Seru Kazusa.

"Su.. Sugoi…"

"Oh iya, hampir lupa, ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Kazusa sambil menarik lengan Karin.

"Tu.. Tunggu dulu, kita mau ke mana?"

"Tenang saja.. Ada seseorang yang sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang"

"Si.. Siapa?"

"Itu rahasia"

Karin lalu mengikuti Kazusa. Menurutnya, lebih baik jika ia bersama Kazusa daripada harus sendirian saja di rumah.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai…"

"Waw.. keren.."

Ternyata Karin di bawa ke sebuah istana yang sangat luas dan indah. Di sana ternyata sudah ada tiga orang cowok.

Cowok yang pertama berambut kuning pirang dan bertelinga kelinci seperti Kazusa. Matanya berwarna biru. Wajahnya tampak sangat cute dan cool. Dia laksana seorang pangeran yang datang dari sebuah negeri dongeng.

Cowok yang kedua memakai topi seorang pesulap. Rambutnya yang cokelat tampak cocok dengan perpaduan matanya yang memiliki 2 warna. Sungguh sangat aneh. Matanya yang satu berwarna ungu tua sedang yang satu lagi berwarna biru.

Cowok yang ketiga tampak seperti manusia kucing. Dia mempunyai mata berwarna kuning dan telinga kucing. Berbeda dengan dua cowok sebelumnya, cowok ini hanya memakai baju kaos dan celana berwarna hitam.

"Kakak, aku sudah membawa Karin ke sini" ujar Kazusa kepada cowok yang pertama.

"Karin, kenalkan ini kakakku. Namanya Kazune. Yang ini Michiru dan yang ini Jin"

"Hai" kata Kazune dingin.

"Perkenalkan namaku Michiru, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Micchi"

"Aku Jin. Senang bertemu denganmu wahai sang Putri"

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian…" kata Karin sambil tersenyum dengan agak heran.

_'Sebenarnya dunia apa sih ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hanazono, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh di sebelah sana?" tanya Micchi

"Hm.. Boleh juga…"

"Jangan Karin, lebih baik kita berkaraoke di dalam" seru Jin

"Karaoke? Aku mau! Aku mau! Tapi sesudah minum teh saja ya"

Micchi tampak senang. Dia lalu tersenyum kepada Jin dan Kazune seakan-akan ingin berkata bahwa dia telah memenangkan hati Karin. Dibayangkannya bahwa suatu hari nanti ia dan Karin yang akan menguasai dunia itu.

"Huh! Aku keduluan Micchi!" seru Jin kesal.

"Kakak? Apa kakak tidak ingin mencoba memenangkan hati Karin?" tanya Kazusa.

"Bicara apa kau? Sungguh tidak adil baginya diperebutkan seperti itu hanya demi mendapatkan tahta menguasai dunia ini! Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan dalam masalah ini!" seru Kazune. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Jin dan Kazusa.

"Huh! _Sok_ alim kamu!" ejek Jin.

Kazune _tak_ menanggapi ejekan Jin. Yang terpikir saat ini olehnya adalah mencoba untuk membuat portal pintu dunia ini dengan dunia Karin bisa terlepas dari kamar Karin sehingga Karin tak dijadikan bahan rebutan yang tujuan dari perebutan itu adalah hak untuk menguasai dunia itu.

Walau sebenarnya dia mengakui bahwa dia sendiri telah jatuh hati pada perempuan itu. Rambut panjang cokelatnya yang selalu digerai, matanya yang hijau, dan senyumnya yang manis mampu meluluhkan hati Kazune. Cinta memang selalu datang di mana saja dan kapan saja.

Tapi, dia lebih baik tak pernah bisa mendapatkan Karin daripada harus mengorbankan perasaan Karin hanya untuk hal yang tidak terlalu penting. Kebahagiaan sejati. Itulah yang Kazune harapkan untuk Karin. Dia tak ingin Karin bahagia karena perlakuannya, Kazusa, Micchi ataupun Jin. Sebab kebahagiaannya itu hanyalah kebahagiaan semu semata.

_'Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari pertarungan ini, Karin. Dunia ini bukanlah untukmu. Kami hanyalah kebahagiaan semu bagimu dan aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari dunia ini sebelum kau merasakan kebahagiaan yang semu itu. Semoga saja aku tidak terlambat untuk melakukan hal itu.' _Tekad Kazune dalam hatinya.

"Nah, kan acara minum tehnya sudah selesai, Karin, kita karaokean yu!" ajak Jin.

"Hm.. boleh deh.." jawab Karin.

Saat Karin hendak berkaraoke dengan Jin, Kazune tiba-tiba datang dan menarik lengan Karin.

"Auw, apa-apaan sih?"

"Sudah ikut saja!"

Karin hanya bisa mengikuti Kazune. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tenaga Kazune tentu lebih kuat daripada Karin.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari dunia ini!" kata Kazune memulai pembicaraan di sebuah taman.

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar dari sini"

"Ta.. Tapi…"

"Nanti bibimu keburu pulang!"

Oops! Karin ingat. Bibinya akan pulang tepat jam 4 sore.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Karin.

"Jam 15 lebih 30 menit"

_'Wa.. Gawat, 30 menit lagi bibi akan sampai di rumah'_ pikir Karin.

"Kazune, kau tahu bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari dunia ini?"

"Cepat ikuti aku!"

Karin lalu berlari mengikuti Kazune. Dia harus segera pulang jika tidak, bibinya pasti akan marah besar. Lalu, tibalah mereka di sebuah pintu.

"Cepat keluar sebelum portalnya tertutup" seru Kazune.

"Po.. Portalnya tertutup? Berarti aku tidak bisa datang ke sini lagi?" tanya Karin dengan raut muka kecewa. Dia sudah sangat bahagia bisa berkenalan dengan Kazusa, Kazune, Micchi dan Jin.

"Tenanglah. Selagi kau percaya, portal ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu dan dunia ini akan selalu ada untukmu." Jawab Kazune dengan senyuman yang dapat menenangkan hati Karin.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan main ke sini lagi. Kita main bersama ya! Tadi aku belum mengobrol dengan Kazune kan? Jadi aku janji besok datang ke sini untuk mengobrol denganmu." Seru Karin. Dia lalu memasuki portal itu dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Karin.. Karin…"

"I.. Iya bi"

"Di mana kamu?"

"Di kamar"

"Ke sini sebentar"

"Ada apa?"

"Mulai besok, kau akan sekolah di Seiei Gakuen. Bibi sudah mendaftarkanmu. Lulusan sekolah itu rata-rata masuk ke SMA favorit jadi kamu jangan kecewakan bibi di sana."

"Ba.. Baik bi"

Karin lalu kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar dekat lemari tapi ternyata pintu itu tak bisa ia buka. Akhirnya dia lalu tertidur.

Kilau mentari yang menyilaukan matanya telah membangunkannya. Dia lalu terbangun. Rambutnya tampak berantakan. Dia lalu melihat pintu di dekat lemarinya. Dia lalu mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu tapi nampaknya pintu itu terkunci dari dalam.

_'Mungkin belum waktunya. Lagipula aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang.'_ Pikir Karin.

Karin _lalu_ siap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Dia agak _deg-degan_ juga karena tak ada satu orang pun yang ia kenal di sana.

Di sekolah saat istirahat siang, Karin pergi ke kantin sendirian. Rupanya ia masih belum bisa berbaur dengan anak yang lain. Saat hendak makan, tiba-tiba ada 2 orang anak perempuan dan seorang anak laki-laki menghampirinya.

"Hallo, kamu murid baru itu kan? Kenalkan aku Miyon. Bolehkan kami duduk di sini?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut hijau.

"I.. Iya silahkan…"

"Wah, terima kasih ya. Kenalkan aku Himeka." Kata perempuan yang satu lagi. Matanya berwarna ungu dan rambutnya berwarna ungu kehitaman.

"A.. Aku Karin.."

_'Perasaan aku pernah bertemu Himeka. Tapi di mana ya?'_ pikir Karin.

"Kenalkan aku Yuki Sakurai" ujar seorang anak laki-laki itu.

"Sa.. Salam kenal"

Pulang sekolah, Karin kebingungan untuk mengerjakan PR. Tiba-tiba ia lalu teringat temannya di Magic World.

_'Mungkin mereka bisa membantu'_ pikir Karin. _'Tapi, tadi pagi pun aku tidak bisa membuka pintu itu. Bagaimana donk? Tapi, kata Kazune kemarin, jika aku percaya bahwa dunia itu ada, maka dunia itu akan selalu ada untukku. Baiklah, kalau begitu..' _pikir Karin.

Karin lalu membayangkan dunia itu sambil membuka pintu dekat lemarinya. Dan ajaib, dia bisa membuka pintu itu.

"Karin…" sapa Jin.

"Jin, kau bisa bantu aku?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja. Apa sih yang tidak bisa ku lakukan untuk Putri ku?"

Muka Karin bersemu merah karena tersipu atas perkataan Jin.

"Mau minta tolong apa?" tanya Jin.

"Bantuin aku kerjain PR _donk_, aku _nggak_ ngerti."

"P.. PR apa?" tanya Jin agak ragu. Dia benar-benar biasa saja dalam pelajaran sekolah.

"PR IPA"

"Hah? IPA?"

"I.. iya.. bisa _nggak_?" tanya Karin.

Jin benar-benar sangat kaget. Dia bukanlah seorang ahli di bidang IPA. Di saat sedang kebingungan seperti itu, Kazune datang.

"Wah, ada Kazune. Kazune, mau _nggak_ bantuin aku untuk mengerjakan PR IPA?"

"IPA? Biologi? Fisika? Atau Kimia?" tanya Kazune.

"Tiga-tiganya." Jawab Karin.

"Boleh saja." Jawab Kazune. Sebenarnya awalnya dia akan menyuruh Karin untuk cepat kembali ke dunia nyatanya tapi melihat Karin yang sepertinya –sangat- kesusahan untuk mengerjakan PR, Kazune akhirnya menunda melakukan apa yang dia niatkan tadi.

Karin dan Kazune lalu masuk ke ruang belajar di istana. Kazune lalu mengajarkan semua yang tidak dimengerti oleh Karin. Jin tampak kesal melihatnya.

_'Huh! Dasar Kazune! Kemarin bilang tidak mau ikutan melakukan pertarungan memperebutkan hati Karin tapi, kau malah mendekatinya diam-diam. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyusun staregi. Jangan sampai aku keduluan lagi oleh Micchi dan Kazune. Lihat saja nanti. Akulah yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Akulah yang akan menjadi penguasa dunia ini.'_ Seru Jin dalam hatinya.

"Wah, hebat! Kazune pintar sekali! Semuanya dapat Kazune jawab dengan mudah. Kazune juga pintar menjelaskannya. Karin jadi mengerti sekarang"

"Hahaha.. Masa? Nah, sekarang Karin tinggal belajar dan mengulangnya nanti malam di rumah ya? Biar Karin hapal dan tidak cepat lupa, sering-seringlah membaca."

"Baik. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Kazune. Aku akan terus berusaha. Besok ajari aku lagi ya."

"Ng.. Karin, sebaiknya besok kau jangan datang ke dunia ini lagi…" pinta Kazune dengan sedikit berat.

"E.. Eh? Ke.. kenapa?"

"Sudahlah kau jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi."

"Ta.. Tapi… aku…"

"Ku bilang jangan pernah datang ke sini lagi!" bentak Kazune kepada Karin.

Karin sangat kaget melihat Kazune membentaknya. Dia lalu menangis.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukaiku ya? Jadi kau mengusirku dari dunia ini ya?" Karin lalu pergi.

"Bu.. bukan begitu.. tung.. tunggu dulu, Karin.. Karin…" Kazune pun lalu mengejar Karin. Setelah lumayan terkejar, dia lalu memegang lengan Karin.

"Tunggu dulu Karin, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Pinta Kazune.

"Apa? Kau tak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi! Kalau kau memang tak ingin aku ada di sini, aku akan pergi."

"Dengarkan aku dulu! Sebenarnya, aku, Micchi dan juga Jin melakukan suatu pertarungan. Pertarungan itu adalah memperebutkanmu. Dia yang sudah mendapatkan cinta darimu berhak menguasai dunia ini dan sebagai gantinya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari dunia ini."

"Apa? Jadi kalian hanya berpura-pura bersikap baik kepadaku? Termasuk kau juga, Kazune?" ujar Karin tampak marah. Dia tak menyangka mereka bertiga bisa berbuat seperti itu.

"Dengar dulu sampai aku selesai! Tadinya, jika aku yang menang, aku akan melepaskan hakku dan mengembalikkanmu ke dunia nyata. Tapi, hal itu tidak adil bagimu. Diperebutkan hanya untuk mendapatkan tahta adalah hal yang sangat tidak adil, sehingga aku pikir aku akan membuatmu tak bisa kembali ke sini."

"Ka.. Kazune…"

"Se.. Sebenarnya a.. aku menyukaimu Karin… awalnya aku mengharapkan bisa terus bersamamu… tapi, kalau itu terjadi, kalau kau sampai menyukai salah satu dari kami bertiga, maka kau tidak akan bisa kembali ke duniamu.. aku pikir lebih baik melepaskanmu dari pada harus memaksamu untuk tinggal di sini selamanya…" ujar Kazune.

Karin sangat terharu dengan perlakuan baik Kazune kepadanya.

"Aku.. Aku sangat senang kau bahkan merelakan perasaanmu demi kebahagiaanku, aku pun menyukaimu…"

"Be.. benarkah?"

"Tentu saja… Kau selalu membantuku… dan Kau pun selalu mengorbankan semua yang miliki hanya demi kebahagiaanku.. semua perlakuanmu itu membuatku menyukaimu… aku benar-benar tulus menyukaimu…" seru Karin dengan sangat malu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mahkota muncul di kepala Kazune.

"Ka.. Kazune, di kepalamu ada mahkota."

"A.. Apa? Gawat ini tandanya aku telah memenangkan pertarungan itu dan berhak menguasai dunia ini.. Karin, cepatlah keluar dari sini sebelum kau terperangkap di dunia ini untuk selamanya…"

"Ta.. Tapi…"

"Aku akan membuatkan sebuah portal dengan jam ini untukmu…"

Kazune lalu mengeluarkan jam ajaib pembuka portal pemberian ayahnya. Sebuah portal lalu terbuka di sana.

"Ta.. Tapi.. kalau aku keluar dari dunia ini, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kazune lagi…"

Kazune lalu memasangkan sebuah bandu lucu kepada Karin.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku janji, suatu hari nanti aku pasti bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Percayalah padaku. Suatu saat nanti, kita tak akan pernah terpisahkan."

"Ba… Baiklah"

Karin lalu memasuki portal itu dengan berat hati.

"Kazune, aku percaya padamu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Kau pasti akan memenuhi janjimu kepadaku. Aku percaya hal itu." Setelah mengatakan itu, Karin lalu kembali ke dunianya, tepatnya di kamarnya.

Malam harinya…

_'Tadi siang setelah pulang sekolah aku ngapain ya?' tanya Karin dalam hati. Dia benar-benar tak ingat dengan Magic World. 'Sudahlah, aku lupa lagi. Sudah malam, aku tidur aja deh.'_

Di Magic World…

"Kakak, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Karin keluar dari dunia ini dengan menggunakan portal jam ajaib itu? Bukankah bila melalui portal itu, orang yang melewatinya akan melupakan semua yang pernah ia lakukan di sini ataupun mengenai Magic world ini?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tidak. Justru akan lebih baik jika dia melupakan semua yang terjadi di sini."

Esok harinya di sekolah…

"Karin, pagi…" sapa Himeka.

"Pagi. Himeka"

"Wah, hari ini Karin memakai bandu ya? Lucunya! Karin membelinya di mana?" tanya Himeka

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, kemarin saat malam, tiba-tiba bandu ini sudah terpasang di kepalaku"

"Oh.. begitu…"

Di kelas…

_'Kenapa PR nya sudah aku isi ya? Apalagi betul semua. Padahal aku kan paling tidak bisa pelajaran IPA?'_

Karin terus kepikiran mengenai hal itu. Dia lalu mengingat-ingat apa yang telah ia lupakan. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengingatnya.

Di rumah, Karin lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Dia lalu melamun di jendela. Saat melihat bayangannya yang memakai bandu di jendela, dia jadi ingat bahwa ia pernah menemukan sebuah pintu di dekat lemari kamarnya. Tapi, saat Karin melihat ke arah lemari, tidak ada pintu di dekat situ. Dia lalu memeriksa dinding itu sambil membayangkan sebuah pintu. Tiba-tiba, munculah sebuah pintu yang menjadi portal ke dunia lain.

Karin lalu masuk ke dunia itu. Dia lalu melihat Kazune yang sedang melamun di pinggir kolam.

"Kazune…" panggil Karin.

"Ka.. Karin.."

"Aku sudah memutuskan…"

"A.. Apa?"

"Aku tak akan kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku mau tinggal di sini saja."

"Ke.. Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin tinggal bersama orang yang ku suka."

Muka Kazune dan Karin bersemu merah.

"Ta.. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa kembali ke duniamu?"

"Itu tak masalah daripada harus terus-terusan hidup tanpa mencintai dan dicintai orang lain."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

"Be.. Benarkah? Kau rela tinggal di sini selamanya hanya demi aku?"

"Te.. Tentu saja. Aku akan terus mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, kemarin, hari ini, besok dan seterusnya." Seru Karin dengan agak malu.

"Aku juga."

~The End~

Huwa, ini FanFic yang rada-rada abal, udah lama banget vea bikinnya, waktu vea masih SMP. Ini FanFic kedua vea, tapi karena merasa FanFic yang kedua ini lebih jelek dibanding yang pertama, vea jadinya posting yang kedua dulu, hope u like this fanfic~!

RnR please?


End file.
